1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical scalpel and, more particularly, relates to a surgical scalpel having a retractable blade that slides from an intermediate position to an extended position and finally to a permanently retracted position for disposal.
2. Background Description
As practitioners-in-the-art of surgery are aware, it has long been a goal to have a scalpel with a blade that is guarded from inadvertent contact before and after use with means for insuring that the blade will stay in the extended position during use and means for easily and permanently locking the blade in a position for disposal purposes.
An example of a guarded scalpel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,626 (Riuli). The scalpel in Riuli is disposable and has a slidable sheath that temporarily covers the blade of the scalpel when the scalpel is not in use and permanently covers the blade when the scalpel is to be disposed of. However, there is no means for insuring that the blade will remain extended during use or means for indicating that the blade is permanently locked within the guard.